Promesse
by Arienlys
Summary: Après avoir sauvé Rukia et être retourné dans le monde des humains, Ichigo pensait pouvoir enfin se reposer un peu. Pourtant, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il lui arriverait...bah...ça!
1. Chapter 1

Promesse

**Disclamer**: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo.

**Note**: Ce texte est inspiré d'une fic anglaise, qui serait nommée "Chained Love" mais qui a été retirée du web. Et je n'en connais pas l'auteur.

Merci à Frasyl pour la bêta-lecture!

Je m'excuse s'il y a un peu de OOC...  
>On reprends la trame principale, mais vu que je réserve une fin un peu différente à Aizen, peut-on parler de UA?<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsque Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut un temps pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Ses yeux sur le plafond en bois, il chercha à comprendre comment il avait bien pu atterrir là. Mais aucune conclusion logique ou même satisfaisante ne put être établie. Bon, on s'arrête quelques minutes et on récapitule tout, histoire d'être sûr et certain…<p>

Il s'était endormi, comme tous les soirs d'ailleurs, en profitant de la fraicheur de cette soirée d'aout… Et il venait de se réveiller dans une pièce inconnue où raisonnait le bruit du tonnerre et de la pluie sur le toit. Or il doutait que le temps puisse changer aussi radicalement quand même. De toute façon le plafond en bois ne laissait aucun doute : il n'était définitivement pas chez lui !  
>Lentement il se redressa, un éclair lui permettant d'avoir un petit aperçu de la pièce. Simple, et meublée d'une seule et unique chose : un lit. Dans un coin en face il avait pu distinguer une petite pile de livres et, sur le mur à côté, des traces qu'il n'avait pas pu identifier. Oh, et il y avait une fenêtre bien entendue. Petite, mais présente.<p>

Il se leva, grimaçant alors que le froid venait lui mordre cruellement le pied quand il avait eut l'audace de les poser sur le sol. Il fit quelques pas, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Pas vraiment évident car le parquet n'étouffait absolument rien et le silence faisait raisonner le moindre son produit. En tâtonnant un peu, il finit par trouver la porte. Il bagarra quelques minutes jusqu'à réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas de poignée et que c'était une porte coulissante. Avec précaution il l'ouvrit, s'assurant qu'il était seul par le silence pesant avant de poser un pied dans le couloir et de se pencher pour regarder les alentours. Mais il ne vit que des ténèbres créées par la nuit. Cette maison ne le rassurait pas, il n'appréciait pas du tout l'ambiance qui s'en dégageait.

Un homme surgirait avec une hache pour le poursuivre jusqu'à le contraindre d'aller se réfugier dans la salle de bain que ça ne l'étonnerait même pas. Avec un peu de recul bien sûr…La réaction première, comme toute personne sensée, serait de hurler.

Il fit quelques pas, avant que son regard ne soit irrémédiablement attiré par une lueur orangée au fond du couloir. Il resta un instant immobile avant de paniquer quelque peu en réalisant que la lueur grandissait de seconde en seconde, signe que quelqu'un s'aventurait dans sa direction. Étouffant un juron il tourna la tête, avant de rentrer dans la pièce d'où il venait en désespoir de cause. S'il était reparti dans le sens inverse du couloir il aurait fait beaucoup trop de bruit. Ou n'aurait pas eu le temps de rejoindre un quelconque tournant qui l'aurait dissimulé. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour avoir un peu de chance. Les propriétaires ne seraient certainement pas enchantés de constater qu'un étranger venait de s'inviter chez eux, en pyjama qui plus est. Et puis, s'il ne rentrait pas au plus vite, sa propre famille risquait d'avoir une très mauvaise surprise.

Il sentit quelque chose tirer le haut de son pyjama et il manqua d'avoir une crise cardiaque, se défaisant rapidement de la prise avec un hoquet de surprise. Son mouvement brusque déséquilibra le nouveau venu qui tomba en arrière accompagné d'un bruit sourd, comme un objet lourd tombant à terre. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, l'adolescent écarquilla les yeux en voyant que son agresseur ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. Un enfant…Il venait d'avoir peur d'un enfant, bon sang ! Et à en juger par sa grimace, il venait également de lui faire mal. Se passant une main sur la nuque, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, s'emparant du livre imposant tombé à côté. Il observa un instant la couverture rouge sombre aux nombreuses dorures avant de le tendre au plus jeune qui le serra contre lui, silencieux, comme une maigre protection entre lui et l'inconnu. Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa entre les deux personnes et le shinigami remplaçant se racla la gorge, gêné, avant d'avancer la main pour repousser quelques boucles châtain du visage du plus petit.

- Je suis désolé. Est-ce que ça va ?  
>- Qui es-tu ? Un voleur ?<br>- Hein ? Non pas du tout !  
>- Un assassin alors ?<br>- Mais… Mais non !

L'adolescent n'en menait pas large, se voyant plutôt mal lui dire qu'il venait d'apparaitre presque comme par… magie ? Lui-même ne savait pas, alors l'expliquer à une tierce personne… Face à lui, l'enfant n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de l'observer se plonger dans un dilemme interne. Son visage, comme sa voix ne montrait aucune émotion, et quand Ichigo s'en rendit enfin compte, il ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que l'enfant lui rappelait quelqu'un…Sans pour autant parvenir à trouver un nom.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là alors ?  
>- J'aimerai bien le savoir en fait…<p>

Il ne put qu'observer le regard de l'enfant s'allumer d'une lueur d'intérêt alors qu'il se relevait, laissant son ouvrage à terre. Il se mit à lui tourner autour, le détaillant plus attentivement. Il cru presque pouvoir entendre des murmures qui ressemblaient à quelque chose comme « _j'ai réussi !_». Cela fit grogner l'adolescent qui finit par le chopper par le col, le soulevant à sa hauteur. Loin de se débattre, celui-ci se contenta de lui renvoyer son regard, neutre, comme se moquant royalement de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui faire. Ce gosse avait quelque chose de flippant quelque part… Quelque chose dans son attitude…Allié à cette sensation de familiarité, plus présente que jamais. Finalement il reposa l'enfant à terre, le dépassant.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de m'en aller.

Sa voix avait été un peu plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait vraiment désiré. Mais totalement perdu et n'ayant aucun contrôle sur la situation présente, il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. De petits pas précipités raisonnèrent derrière lui et il fut arrêté par une paire de bras encerclant sa taille avec force et refusant de lâcher.

- Non, reste. Je ne veux pas être seul. (Et après un silence, voyant que le rouquin ne réagissait pas) Et puis tu… Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je t'ai invoqué et…  
>- Quoi ?<p>

Surpris, et peu ravi d'apprendre que sa présence dans cet endroit étrange était liée au caprice d'un enfant, il se retourna brusquement. Le brun eut la présence d'esprit de le lâcher, évitant ainsi d'être à nouveau projeté au sol, déglutissant devant la montée de colère de l'adolescent. Il comprit qu'il avait intérêt à se justifier en vitesse._**  
><strong>  
><em>- Je voulais un peu de compagnie. Père ne me laisse pas sortir et les autres personnes m'évitent.

La voix de l'enfant était avait retrouvé son ton neutre, sans émotion. Une simple constatation de son propre sort. Il était sans doute beaucoup trop mature pour son âge. Pourtant sa seule présence prouvait le contraire. Il avait plus ou moins compris qu'il venait de gagner le statut de « doudou » ou quelque chose de proche à ses yeux. Un doudou vivant. En même temps il ne voyait aucune peluche non vivante ici. Le plus jeune le contourna, allant chercher l'imposant livre pour venir le lui montrer à la page du sort qu'il avait sans doute utilisé. Sans trop comprendre il s'en empara, lisant rapidement les deux pages devant son nez. Survoler juste, mais ça lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il était décrit ici une sorte de rituel. Par curiosité il rouvrit le livre à la première page, qui lui donna confirmation de son hypothèse.

Mais ce n'était pas interdit ce genre de truc ?

Et puis… Où ce garçon avait-il réussit à trouver ce livre. Ce n'était pas vraiment le type d'ouvrage qu'on trouvait dans toutes les bibliothèques du monde. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la direction du concerné lui permit de le voir hausser les épaules pour toute réponse à ses interrogations muettes. Pour faire clair il ne lui en dirait pas plus. Inspirant, il referma le livre, le rendant à son… propriétaire… Qui partit le planquer en lieu sûr. Lui préféra retourner s'allonger sur le lit, posant son bras sur ses yeux en tentant de faire le point sur sa situation. Le noir l'y aidant, il préférait ne plus voir cette pièce. Difficile lorsqu'une tête brune vint s'installer à califourchon sur son ventre, repoussant son bras pour l'observer.

- Tu restes alors ?  
>- Je dois rentrer chez moi.<br>- Juste cette nuit !

L'adolescent eut un moment d'hésitation, avant de céder avec un soupir devant l'air suppliant qu'avait pris l'enfant. Il reçut en réponse un léger sourire, un peu hésitant. Le premier. Comme s'il avait peur de sourire ou de montrer sa joie. Et quelque part, cela fit pense au Shinigami remplaçant que son choix avait sans doute été le meilleur. Il leva la main pour ébouriffer les courtes mèches, laissant l'enfant s'installer contre son torse, en serrant le tissu du tee-shirt qui composait, avec son pantalon noir, son pyjama.

- Puis-je au moins savoir ton nom ?  
>- Seulement si tu me dis le tien.<br>- D'accord, d'accord. Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo.  
>- Aizen Sosuke.<p>

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil. L'enfant, heureusement, ne le vit pas pâlir dangereusement à l'entente de ce nom. Il osait espérer que c'était une blague… Au pire une simple coïncidence que deux personnes portent le même nom et prénom. Parce que, si ce gamin était réellement l'ennemi numéro un de la Soul Society… Non, il ne semblait n'avoir aucun souvenirs mais c'était un bon manipulateur après tout. Ou alors il avait fait un bond dans le temps ? Mais ça n'arrivait que dans les films ça. Et puis la sensation du corps contre le sien était absolument réelle, alors ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve non plus.  
>Une voix forte le tira de ses interrogations, le faisant sursauter. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'esquisser un geste, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit de nouveau sur un homme de haute statue, que l'enfant nomma « père », quittant son abri en quatrième vitesse pour reposer ses pieds au sol. Les cheveux du nouveau venu étaient longs, et d'un châtain plus foncé que celui de son fils. Il le vit écarquiller les yeux en le voyant et Sosuke se tourna vers lui avant d'avoir une légère moue. Finalement l'homme écarquilla les yeux et ses pupilles devinrent noires sous le coup d'une importante colère, ses poings se serrant.<p>

Il ne comprit pas exactement la scène, mais l'adulte parla des « foutues illusions » de son fils et du fait que celui-ci faisait apparemment trop de bruit à son gout. La main de l'adulte se leva pour frapper l'enfant qui encaissa sans broncher, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur lorsque son dos rencontra brusquement le sol. Ichigo se releva brusquement en protestant, ne supportant pas ce genre de scène, mais l'autre homme ne semblait plus le voir. Il marmonna quelques injures supplémentaires avant d'ordonner à l'enfant de se coucher en silence et de repartir aussi brusquement qu'il était venu.  
>Ichigo soupira en réalisant que l'enfant avait sans doute utilisé ses capacités pour le protéger. Vu que son père « l'entrainait » (oui il avait un sérieux doute sur ce mot désormais.), il devait faire parti des personnes les plus sensibles à ses pouvoirs. Il rejoignit le plus petit qui se relevait en grimaçant, restant finalement à genoux au sol, après quelques essais infructueux pour se relever.<em><strong><br>**  
><em>- Tu vas bien ?  
>- Oui…ça va…ça va…<p>

Sceptique, il s'agenouilla en observant les traits pâle et tiré du visage enfantin. Mais l'enfant ne semblait pas décidé à bouger. Ou ne pouvait pas ? L'adolescent finit par le prendre dans ses bras pour le placer sur le lit, assurément plus confortable que le sol. L'enfant geignit en bougeant légèrement et le rouquin ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi en voyant sa main devenue rouge sang lorsqu'il se redressa. Malgré l'entêtement de l'enfant à lui répéter qu'il allait bien, il maudit l'homme qu'il venait de rencontrer en voyant l'état lamentable du dos de l'enfant.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?  
>- C'est parce que je suis faible. Père dit que je devrais déjà maîtriser le Bankai. Mais je n'y arrive pas.<p>

Ichigo serra les dents à cette réponse, alors qu'il tentait de faire de son mieux pour soulager les plaies qui s'étaient rouvertes. Même si ce gamin était son pire ennemi, il n'avait pas le cœur de le laisser ainsi. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve très réaliste (c'était la seule explication plausible qu'il avait trouvé) mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne bougerait pas. Il en vint à déchirer le Tee-shirt qui faisait office de haut de pyjama pour en faire des bandages de fortune. Réticent, l'enfant dut se résoudre à le laisser faire, profitant de la présence et de la chaleur de l'adolescent.  
>A voix basse, ils reprirent leur conversation, le pus petit lui apprenant que l'homme qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure était le seul qui l'approchait et l'entrainait, car il avait du mal à maîtriser ses illusions encore, surtout sous le coup d'une très forte émotion. Quant à sa mère…Elle devenait hystérique quant elle le voyait. Ichigo en contrepartie lui raconta à quoi ressemblait le monde des humains, que l'enfant n'avait jamais vu, quant il avait vu l'intérêt naissant dans les orbes chocolat lorsqu'il avait évoqué son foyer.<br>La conversation s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit l'enfant tenter d'étouffer un bâillement, et le força à se rallonger, vu qu'il dormait à moitié.

En posant sa main sur l'épaule, il prit conscience que sa main et son bras étaient devenus translucides, et qu'il n'arrivait plus à saisir ou toucher quoi que ce soit. Bientôt ils avaient disparu totalement. Mais Ichigo resta silencieux, ne tenant pas à en avertir l'enfant qui venait de s'endormir. Un voile noir ne tarda pas à tomber devant ses yeux également…

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se redressa, de nouveau présent dans son lit. Chez lui. A Karakura. Et qu'il évita de justesse une des attaques particulières de son père en guise de bonjour. Il se passa une main sur la nuque, étirant son corps étrangement endolori. Il ne remarqua pas la disparition de son Tee-shirt, trop obnubilé par ce qu'il appelait encore un rêve. Il finit par hausser les épaules et arrêter de chercher une quelconque explication ou hypothèse, se disant qu'un rêve n'avait de toute façon aucune logique. C'était juste un moyen pour décompresser suite aux récents événements…  
>Ainsi fut-il quelque peu surprit quand, quelques jours plus tard, il rouvrit de nouveau les yeux sur un plafond en bois avant d'entendre de légers reniflements. Il se passa une main sur le front. Plus tôt dans la soirée, il s'était sentit brusquement fatigué et son père lui avait demandé si tout allait bien, en lui expliquant que son reiatsu semblait quelque peu étrange. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, il en venait à se demander si ce n'était pas lié. A son grand dam, ça signifierait que tout ceci était on ne peut plus réel.<p>

Génial.

Il se redressa, cherchant du regard l'enfant qu'il trouva assit contre le mur, à proximité de ses livres, recroquevillé. Il se leva rapidement pour le rejoindre, refermant ses bras autour des petites épaules. Il le sentit se crisper avant de se laisser aller. Lorsqu'il le sentit passer ses bras autour du cou, il se redressa, fixant froidement l'endroit où Sosuke se tenait auparavant comme s'il était responsable. Quant à savoir de quoi… Il se souvint avoir vu des traces lors de sa première…Visite… Il préféra rester dans l'ignorance de leur signification.

- Tu pleures ?  
>- Non… Mais mon nez n'arrête pas de couler.<p>

Le Shinigami remplaçant repoussa un peu l'enfant, pour voir son visage. En effet, nulle trace de larmes ou de rougeurs trahissant des pleurs. A la place, un regard vitreux et des joues roses qui le poussa à poser sa main sur son front, alors que Sosuke reniflait une nouvelle fois. Il faisait un peu de fièvre. Manquait plus que ça. Le brun leva les bras pour se frotter les yeux, offrant au regard du rouquin une pierre lisse prisonnière de ses doigts. Il s'en empara sans grande difficulté, curieux, observant le signe tracé dessus. La pierre semblait banale mais irradiait d'un peu de reiatsu. En se concentrant un peu il reconnu en parti le sien. Sans attendre sa question, comme ayant déjà compris ce qu'il pensait en ce moment, Aizen lui répondit.

- C'est à grâce à ça que je peux t'appeler. J'ai concentré mon reiatsu, et tu y as lié le tien.  
>- Je n'ai pas souvenir de m'être lié à quoi que ce soit.<br>- Tu regrettes ?  
>- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ça a pu se produire.<p>

Il vit le plus jeune plisser les yeux, comme essayant de deviner s'il était sérieux ou non, avant de baisser la tête et de frotter son front, en reniflant. Pendant ce temps là, l'adolescent s'était déplacé pour aller s'assoir sur le lit, faisant tourner la pierre dans ses doigts d'un air distrait. Remuant un peu, Sosuke finit par la récupérer, la serrant contre lui.

- Elle ne doit pas s'abimer.  
>- C'était ça, ton truc de la dernière fois ?<br>- Hm. J'ai échoué plusieurs fois. Ils disent d'utiliser un objet précieux mais je n'en ai pas. Et à la dernière tentative… j'ai eu comme une brèche sur la pierre. J'ai cru que j'avais encore raté, mais tu es arrivé.  
>- Une brèche ?<br>- Je crois que c'est parce que je n'ai pas vraiment respecté le protocole. Mais bon, ça a fonctionné.

Le corps du plus petit se secoua doucement alors qu'il riait à voix basse. Il finit par glisser contre le torse de son protecteur, vaincu par sa fièvre Ichigo soupira, amusé malgré lui, relevant le bras pour assurer sa prise. Sa main et son bras décidèrent à ce moment là de devenir translucides. Les yeux mi-clos, l'enfant sursauta en voyant ça, brutalement réveillé, et le bras de l'adolescent reprit son aspect premier. Il n'entendit pas le futur traitre lui dire froidement que ses blagues n'étaient pas drôles. Il fixait son bras, pensant avoir enfin compris. Plus ou moins. Il…n'existait pas réellement ici… C'était le gamin qui lui donnait corps ce qui faisait que quant il s'épuisait, Ichigo disparaissait de sa réalité. Il doutait qu'Aizen ait conscience que c'était lui qui créait de force le pont entre les deux temps. Et c'était lui qui était venu le chercher et non l'inverse. Voila pourquoi il n'avait aucun souvenir de lien. Ça devait être ça, cette brèche._**  
><strong>  
><em>- Dit, tu m'écoutes ?  
>- Je suis désolé. Tu devrais te reposer, je crois que tu en as besoin.<br>- … Seulement si tu me lis une histoire.  
>- Et puis quoi encore ?<p>

Le brun ne répondit pas, se contentant de relever un peu la tête vers lui. Le shinigami remplaçant grimaça en croisant son regard. Non mais, il n'allait pas oser lui faire ce coup là quand même ? Il fronça les sourcils en décidant de ne pas céder. Il tint bon. Pendant cinq minutes. Avant de détourner la tête, grognon de s'être fait avoir.

- Une courte alors.

Le poids contre lui disparut en un éclair et il l'entendit farfouiller dans sa pile de livre pour revenir bientôt avec une œuvre petite et fine. Ichigo le laissa se glisser sous les couvertures avant de commencer la lecture d'une voix quelque peu hésitante et tremblante, très peu habitué à ce genre d'exercice. Même ses sœurs ne lui avaient jamais demandé ça. L'enfant ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur au contraire et, le livre sur les genoux, l'adolescent observa sans broncher ses mains jouer de nouveau au fantôme jusqu'à ce qu'un voile noir de l'engloutisse brutalement et ne le ramène dans sa réalité. Un coup d'œil à son horloge lui apprit qu'il devrait bientôt de se lever. Ce qu'il fit. En posant pied à terre, il entendit un bruit sourd qui lui fit baisser la tête. En se baissant pour ramasser l'objet tombé, il reconnu sans difficulté l'ouvrage qu'il lisait il y a quelques minutes encore (oui, enfin…C'était relatif, techniquement il avait lu ça il y a plus d'un siècle). Mais dans ce cas là sa nouvelle « théorie » tombait elle aussi à l'eau…  
>Il se passa une main sur le front, sentant venir un mal de crâne dans les minutes à venir. Néanmoins, il se promit d'essayer quelque chose ce soir. S'il pouvait ramener des choses du passé, l'inverse devrait fonctionner. Il tenterait ce soir de s'endormir en tenant quelque chose.<p>

La journée lui sembla longue, et il régnait une atmosphère qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup. Une atmosphère tendue. Lors du repas du soir, il fut étrangement silencieux, se contentant d'un léger sourire lorsqu'il sentit la fatigue lui tomber brusquement sur les épaules. En s'allongeant, il prit soin de poser contre son ventre, le livre ainsi que de l'aspirine (parce qu'il doutait qu'Aizen tout aussi puissant qu'il pouvait l'être, guérisse en moins de vingt-quatre heures), posant sa main par-dessus, pour être sûr.  
>Lorsqu'il se « réveilla », il n'eut que le temps de constater que ça avait bel et bien fonctionné, avant de sentir une petite source de chaleur contre lui. Etrangement la couverture, qu'il avait pourtant sur lui, ne semblait pas avoir fait parti du voyage. Quant à expliquer pourquoi… Autant garder une part de mystère dans l'histoire, mh ? A moins qu'il suffisait juste qu'il s'en saisisse. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur les objets quand il s'était endormi, non sur la couverture.<p>

L'enfant tremblait un peu, et Ichigo serra les dents en voyant que ses mains commençaient déjà à disparaitre. Il ne resterait pas longtemps aujourd'hui. Secouant un peu le plus jeune, il lui montra le médicament en lui demandant s'il avait de l'eau. Il reçu une réponse négative, mais le brun s'empara du cachet, utilisant sa salive pour réussir à l'ingurgiter, avec une belle grimace en prime. Posant le livre rapporté à côté de l'oreiller, il se rallongeant en attendant que Aizen sombre, ce qui ne fut pas long.

Il saurait dire exactement combien de temps durèrent ces « voyages ». L'enfant s'acharnait à l'appeler presque tous les jours. Parfois il le trouvait en pleine forme, d'autres jours il le retrouvait avec quelques traces de coups supplémentaires sur les bras ou le dos. Mais le brun y semblait totalement indifférent, se contentant de hausser les épaules lorsqu'il lui en faisait la remarque. Le Shinigami remplaçant avait finit par se taire, prenant comme une victoire toutes réaction qu'il parvenait à provoquer.  
>Comme par exemple… La proposition qu'il lui avait faites après quelques temps, de fuguer et de s'en aller loin. Il y trouverait certainement mieux, et des personnes plus sympathique. Mais à sa grande surprise, le plus petit avait paru effaré qu'il ose lui dire ça. Il finit par lui avouer qu'il ne voulait pas partir pour une seule et unique raison, montrant son fameux livre relié. S'en suivit tout un exposé pour lui expliquer que s'il s'éloignait de l'endroit ou il avait fait son invocation (Ichigo avait haussé un sourcil en entendant ce terme), il aurait des difficultés, voir n'arriverait plus à l'appeler. Et au regard que lui avait lancé le petit garçon à ce moment là, le message était plutôt clair.<p>

C'était hors de question.

Aizen avait refermé le livre d'un geste sec, comme un professeur ayant terminé son cours, avant de se détourner pour ranger de nouveau le tome imposant. Le rouquin n'osa plus revenir sur le sujet, aussi directement du moins, étant certain que le brun se braquerait immédiatement.  
>Alors il essaya de le convaincre que les gens étaient différents, ailleurs. Sosuke se montra plus que perplexe à cette idée. Pire, il vit le regard chocolat s'allumer d'un éclat indescriptible mais qui ne plut pas au shinigami remplaçant. L'instant d'après, l'enfant lui faisait la promesse de montrer un jour aux adultes ce qu'était la vraie puissance, et qu'il se ferait un plaisir de devenir alors leur bourreau. Devant les milles et une souffrance que se mit à susurrer le brun d'un air mauvais, Ichigo préféra l'arrêter en lui posant sa main sur la bouche, mal à l'aise.<p>

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu n'es pas concerné tu sais. avait ri l'enfant quand il l'avait relâché.  
>- Ce n'est pas le problème ! Ne t'abaisse pas à leur niveau !<br>- Pourquoi tu te préoccupes d'eux ? Ils ne le méritent pas.  
>- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.<p>

Sosuke avait alors penché légèrement la tête, le regard qu'il avait rappelant fortement à l'adolescent celui qu'il avait pu recevoir de la version adulte, quand celui-ci était parti au Hueco Mundo après avoir révélé sa trahison. Il reprit dans un murmure, et Ichigo dû pencher légèrement la tête pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

- T'es trop pur. Tu mérites mieux…  
>- Qu'es ce que tu me chantes encore…<br>- Si je t'offre le monde, tu resteras avec moi ?

Le Shinigami remplaçant en resta sans voix. Prenant sans doute son silence pour un oui, l'enfant fronça les sourcils, transformant sa question en promesse. Leur « conversation » s'arrêta là, le rouquin se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Il fit néanmoins en sorte de ne pas montrer son malaise, en voyant que la situation commençait à lui échapper totalement.  
>Le sujet ne fut plus jamais abordé. Ichigo ne voulant pas entendre l'enfant recommencer à lui faire la liste de toutes les tortures qu'il réservait à ses futures victimes. Sosuke considérant le sujet clos suite à sa promesse.<p>

Cela n'empêcha pas le rouquin de faire bientôt fasse à un nouveau problème. Ce petit jeu avec l'enfant dura approximativement un mois. La journée dans son monde et la nuit dans la réalité passée. Lui ne ressentait pas la fatigue. Son corps se reposait bel et bien, ce qui faisait que son organisme tenait le choc… Mais il finit par comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas de l'enfant, qui s'entrainait la journée et restait éveillé jusque tard le soir pour profiter de sa présence. Et il serait resté debout plus longtemps encore, si Morphée n'était pas venu l'emmener de force dans son monde. Ses heures de sommeil se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, et il finit par ne plus parvenir à suivre le rythme infernal de ses journées.

Ce ne fut pas visible de suite, bien entendu. Parce qu'il cachait en parti ses ennuis aux yeux des autres, semblant insensible à tout. Ichigo avait pu voir progressivement ses yeux se décorer de noir, et ses joues se creuser sous le manque de sommeil. La peau déjà pâle du plus petit avait blanchit plus encore et l'éclat de ses yeux avait ternis.  
>Il avait alors commencé à manquer de répondant, ne semblant pas comprendre du premier coup ce qui lui était dit, et il mettait un temps plus important à réagir. Pour ne rien arranger, son père se faisait plus violent que jamais. Le shinigami remplaçant lui avait plusieurs fois reproché de l'appeler envers et contre tout, mais le brun faisait la sourde oreille. Mais… Le résultat était là. Plus le temps passait, et plus il avait des difficultés à le ramener dans le passé, et à maintenir son « existence ». Au mieux restait-il désormais une heure présent avant que le reiatsu de Sosuke ne s'épuise et qu'il ne s'évapore en un éclair.<p>

Il avait tenté de trouver un moyen pour l'arrêter. Mais il n'avait aucun moyen de refuser de le rejoindre. A part lui-même lutter contre la fatigue, mais il n'était pas parvenu à passer une nuit blanche… Et Aizen avait dû sentir sa résistance puisqu'il lui en fit le reproche après s'être endormit, comme quoi il était en retard. Et puis… l'enfant finit par ne parvenir à le faire venir pendant une poignée de secondes, ce qui se traduisit par une image si fugitive qu'Ichigo crut réellement pour le coup que c'était un rêve. Suite à cela il resta plusieurs jours dans le silence. Il en était venu à oublier ce que c'était de passer une nuit sans rêve.

Il tenta de faire abstraction, et de recommencer à mener une vie… normale... de simple lycéen et accessoirement protecteur de sa ville. Tenta seulement. Et il comprit qu'il avait échoué lorsque son père l'avait prit à part pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas avec un air grave qui ne lui correspondait tellement pas. Urahara, lors d'une de leur séances d'entrainement, tenta bien de lui faire cracher le morceau, mais l'élève s'évertua à nier tout souci le concernant. Ce qui n'était qu'à moitié vrai.  
>Il finit par évoquer une quelconque excuse pour interroger son mentor à propos du kido, en lui demandant de quelle manière il était possible de briser un quelconque sort. Tout d'abord perplexe, l'ancien capitaine de la douzième finit par laisser un sourire étirer ses lèvres, lui demandant si, par le plus grand des hasards, il en avait assez des sorts de restriction que lançaient ses adversaires. Il ne réfléchit pas, il acquiesça pour avoir la paix.<p>

Kisuke agita son éventail brièvement, comme indécis, avant de lui expliquer brièvement que tous les sorts de kido avaient un point d'origine qu'il suffisait de détruire pour anéantir tout le sort. Dans le cas du Hado, c'était en général une partie du corps du lanceur ou de son arme. Dans le cas du Bakudo, c'était un point de la structure qu'on pourrait qualifier de point faible. La difficulté étant que plus le lanceur maîtrisait son kido, et plus il fallait y mettre de la puissance pour parvenir à le contrer.

Voyant qu'il continuait à passer des nuits normales, il se mit à réfléchir à ce fameux point d'origine qui le liait au passé. Le bouquin peut être… Ou encore la pièce où l'enfant avait fait son petit rituel ? Et l'évidence lui sauta bientôt aux yeux après plusieurs jours à cogiter. La pierre bien sûr… Sosuke lui avait bien précisé qu'elle ne devait pas être abîmée. Donc, s'il voulait mettre enfin un terme à ce cercle infernal, il devait la détruire.  
>Sa décision prise, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que le brun récupère assez de reiatsu. Car il <em><span>savait<span> _que Sosuke le rappellerait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Mais ça l'ennuyait un peu de rompre aussi brusquement, de laisser l'enfant seul. Même si le dit enfant deviendrait un mégalo qui assassinerait, une fois adulte, un bon nombre de personne et fomenterait une trahison envers Soul Society pour tenter de devenir maître du monde.

Ouais. Bah dis comme ça, ça donnait pas envie, c'était sûr.

Mais il savait qu'à maintenir son reiatsu à un niveau aussi bas par manque d'énergie mènerait lentement mais surement l'enfant à sa mort. Il eut une grimace en imaginait parfaitement le concerné hausser les épaules s'il apprenait cette nouvelle. Il savait, pour avoir regardé bon nombre de film de science fiction, qu'il était préférable de ne pas changer le passé au risque de modifier également le futur. En général les héros qui s'amusaient à ça en croyant bien faire revenaient dans un futur apocalyptique. Déjà qu'il ignorait l'impact que pouvait avoir ses voyages, même s'il ne faisait que réconforter l'enfant…

Assis à son bureau, dans sa chambre, le shinigami remplaçant soupira. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ses cours étalés devant son nez. Posant son coude sur le bureau, son visage se pencha sur le côté, jusqu'à ce que sa joue rencontre son poing. Il eut une moue, se demandant comment il avait fait pour en arriver à un tel paradoxe : vouloir aider l'enfant à s'en sortir et en même temps se sentir investi de la mission d'arrêter l'adulte coûte que coûte.  
>Son stylo dans sa main libre, le rouquin se mit par réflexe à bouger ses doigts pour faire taper le bic contre les feuilles du cahier, un peu contrarié. Même le léger vent qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce par la fenêtre n'arrivait pas à lui vider l'esprit. Un bruit infime attira son attention et, tournant quelque peu le regard, ses yeux se fixèrent sur le strap qui était accroché à sa lampe. Une… babiole, qu'il avait acquise il ne savait plus trop comment quelques années plus tôt. Mais il l'aimait bien. Une simple lune et une étoile argentées. Il la laissa tinter quelques minutes avant de refermer ses mains dessus pour arrêter les balancements. Finalement il décrocha la décoration, et il se leva pour la poser sur sa table de chevet.<p>

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux après s'être endormi, quelques jours plus tard, ce fut pour observer un plafond en bois qui lui arracha un sourire triste. Son bras se releva doucement et sa main s'ouvrit, révélant le strap prisonnier de ses doigts.

- T'as un drôle d'air, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
>- Moi je vais très bien, mais toi ?<br>- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je vais mal ?

L'adolescent se redressa, s'asseyant sur le lit et faisant face à la bouille toujours aussi fatiguée d'Aizen. Il vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux, s'attirant des protestations qui le firent rire légèrement. Le regard de l'enfant se troubla, comme cherchant à déterminer ce que pouvait bien lui cacher l'adolescent. Et mal en plus. Son attitude était trop différente de d'habitude.  
>Il le vit baisser le regard et avancer la main pour s'emparer de la pierre qu'il venait d'utiliser et qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de poser. Il eut une moue ennuyée, croisant les bras. Comme pour se faire pardonner, le rouquin lui tendit ce qu'il avait emmené avec lui, laissant la corde de la décoration glissée de ses doigts pour la faire tomber dans les mains du plus petit. Curieux, Sosuke referma ses doigts dessus, relevant la tête pour l'interroger silencieusement.<p>

- C'est pour toi.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Pas besoin de raison pour offrir quelque chose.

C'est avec une satisfaction non dissimulée qui vit les orbes marron s'agrandir sous la surprise avant qu'une rougeur prononcée ne colore les petites joues. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à voix basse et le brun baissa la tête. Le rire disparut cependant bien vite, et Ichigo n'eut pas le cœur de rester silencieux plus longtemps._**  
><strong>  
><em>- En réalité, je suis venu te dire au revoir.  
>- …Hein ?<br>- C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit, aujourd'hui.

L'incrédulité puis la peur se peignirent sur les traits de Sosuke, et son regard glissa vers la pierre prisonnière des mains d'Ichigo. Son cadeau glissa de ses paumes pour tomber au sol. Il ne fut pas long à comprendre et à se lancer en avant pour tenter de récupérer son bien. L'adolescent n'eut qu'à lever le bras pour la mettre hors de portée des petits bras et d'utiliser l'autre pour l'empêcher de grimper sur le lit.

- Je t'en prie, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles encore.  
>- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit !<p>

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il passait ses nuits ici, Sosuke lui fit une crise de colère. Une vraie, se démenant comme un beau diable pour récupérer son bien en lui criant dessus. Il semblait bien se moquer du fait que ses éclats de voix puissent réveiller les autres adultes de la demeure, ce qui lui apporterait des ennuis supplémentaires. Et pour son plus grand malheur, Ichigo ne parvenait pas à le calmer, malgré toutes ses tentatives, vocales comme gestuelles. Et il ne pouvait pas lui faire de reproches. Pas vraiment.  
>Déglutissant, il finit par refermer ses bras autour de l'enfant, l'attirant contre lui en attendant qu'il se calme. Aizen préféra en profiter pour tenter une nouvelle fois sa chance de récupérer ce qui l'intéressait, facilement stoppé par son ainé. De rage, il lança son poing plusieurs fois dans l'épaule et le torse. Le shinigami remplaçant soupira mais ne broncha pas. Ce n'était pas comme si ces coups lui faisaient mal.<p>

- Tu… n'as pas le droit de me laisser tout seul.

Le brun renifla, et avant que le rouquin n'ait eu le temps de réagir il éclata en sanglot, baissant la tête et se laissant tomber sur le matelas à côté pour fixer le mur. Le changement était assez radical et stupéfiant. L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pas certain d'apprécier ce genre de scène. C'est maladroitement qu'il passa sa main sur le dos du plus petit. Main qui fut froidement repoussée.

- Va t-en ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi de toute façon. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

Ichigo soupira alors qu'Aizen enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. Il commença à serrer la pierre, la faisant se fissurer, avant de se raviser et de se pencher vers le plus petit pour lui murmurer une promesse, celle de se revoir dans le futur. Il n'eut aucune autre réponse que des sanglots étouffés mais ne s'en formalisa pas, serrant la pierre plus fortement. Au moment où elle vola en éclat sous sa force, un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux et il disparut de la chambre. En même temps, l'enfant sursauta lorsqu'une voix douce et féminine raisonna dans son esprit.

_- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là moi._

Ichigo se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, fixant la lune encore haut dans le ciel, trahissant l'heure tardive. Sentant quelque chose sur sa joue, il leva par réflexe sa main pour l'enlever. C'était mouillé, et le rouquin écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'il était lui aussi en train de pleurer. Il secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser cette désastreuse conclusion, se laissant retomber sur le lit pour tenter de retrouver le sommeil. En vain. Il passa une nuit blanche.

Quelques temps plus tard, il faisait la rencontre de Yammy et Ulquiorra, déclenchant le début de la guerre contre les arrancars…

Et Aizen.


	2. Chapter 2

Promesse

**Disclamer**: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo.

**Note**: Ce texte est inspiré d'une fic anglaise, qui serait nommée "Chained Love" mais qui a été retirée du web. Et je n'en connais pas l'auteur.

**Réponses aux reviews**:

_Marsepin_: Merci du compliment, j'espère que la fin te plaira tout autant ;]

_Scorpio-no-caro_: Heureusement qu'Ichigo ne voyage pas à plusieurs époques, parce que là ça aurait été un peu plus difficile. Et voila la suite ^^!

_Eldar-Melda_: Merciii! Une fois de plus, j'espère que le chapitre deux se montrera à la hauteur.

_Lassarry_: Oui c'est vrai, Ichigo est un crétin. Mais un adorable crétin... Je crois?

_Xio_: *tends la vaisselle sans un mot* ;). Non je plaisante! ... Si Aizen fait référence à sa promesse? En quelque sorte.

_oOOOmerlette_: Non, tu as raison, c'est une belle erreur chronologique de ma part x)! que j'ai rectifié d'ailleurs si tu retournes lire le chapitre 1! Merci de me l'avoir signalée. 

Et j'arrête de papoter pour vous donner la suite. J'ai modifier quelque peu la fin telle qu'on la connait ^^

* * *

><p>Orihime venait d'être sauvée. Ichigo traversait le passage en compagnie d'Unohana afin de rejoindre le monde des humains et la fausse Karakura où se trouvait le plus gros de la bataille. La capitaine de la quatrième derrière lui, s'occupant de son reiatsu, il pouvait se perdre allégrement dans ses pensées. La direction ne changeait pas, donc il pouvait se le permettre. Elles se tournaient toutes vers la même personne.<br>Il allait revoir Aizen. Il lui semblait que des siècles le séparaient de son dernier voyage temporel, sauf que cette fois, il était hors de question de réconforter mais de combattre. Et il redoutait un peu cette rencontre. Alors il préféra se concentrer sur les paroles de la capitaine. Une seule attaque. En finir le plus vite possible. Il devait tuer son ennemi, le tailler en pièce. C'est ce qu'il se répétait en boucle pour tenter de se convaincre lui-même.

Surgissant à destination, il tomba nez à nez avec le dos du brun. Le temps qu'il se fasse la réflexion, une hésitation s'insinua, vicieuse. Son coup partit. Pas aussi puissant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, permettant à Aizen de le bloquer et l'accueillir. Aucune indication sur leur visage ne trahissait le fait qu'ils avaient pu sympathiser à une époque. Sosuke semblait même prendre un malin plaisir à le décontenancer, lui demandant pourquoi il le combattait, n'ayant rien fait pour attirer sa haine. Un point pour lui. Il était très loin de le détester.

C'était rare qu'il haïsse littéralement quelqu'un d'ailleurs. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé à bien y réfléchir. Il n'était pas un rancunier de nature.

En toute honnêteté, Ichigo se demanda dans quel sens il devait prendre cette question. Le traitre lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il n'avait rien fait qui puisse réellement justifier ce combat, ses amis étant saufs. Il le comprenait, son sous-entendu : « Je savais que je te blesserai si je les avais tués. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas fait ». A moins que ça ne soit que son imagination débordante liée à son expérience passée… Au moment où il s'apprêtait à répondre, la main de Komamura l'avait stoppé, et les capitaines s'étaient lancés à l'assaut. Il était resté en retrait. Il avait observé ses alliés se faire descendre les uns après les autres, après avoir été provoqués. Il avait affirmé leur montrer ce qu'était réellement la puissance. Il l'avait regardé à ce moment là et il se souvint qu'enfant déjà, il avait ses paroles à la bouche, il n'en fut que plus confus.

Aizen jouait littéralement avec les vizards…  
>Il n'avait pas bougé.<br>Ichigo l'avait vu échanger sa place avec son ancien lieutenant.  
>Il n'avait pas bougé.<br>Seulement crié après un temps de réaction.

Et régulièrement, leurs regards se croisaient. Comme si aucun des deux n'avait le courage de faire un pas vers l'autre. Aizen finit par se détourner, Yamamoto l'obligeant à une plus grande vigilance, et c'est la voix du capitaine général qui ramena l'adolescent à la réalité. Son regard se porta une nouvelle fois sur le dos du brun. Il réalisa que ce dernier avait déjà eu l'occasion de mettre fin à son existence. Sans le faire. Tout comme il aurait pu profiter de son apparente inattention pour le prendre en traitre. Ce qui ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée.  
>Il ne s'était décidé, qu'après la grosse explosion qui lui fit rater un battement, interceptant l'ancien capitaine alors qu'il sortait de l'Ittou Kasou. S'il n'agissait pas maintenant, c'était foutu, il ne le ferait jamais. Et il avait réussi à surprendre Aizen, au moins. De l'incrédulité plus exactement et non de la surprise, et une fois encore Ichigo avait senti sa détermination flancher et avait dévié son coup sur l'épaule. De révélation en révélation, leur combat fut de nouveau interrompu par son père, notamment, ainsi qu'Urahara et Yoruichi.<p>

Au moins Gin eut-il le mérite de le forcer à se concentrer sur autre chose, pendant que le brun combattait de son côté. Même si, une fois de plus, l'ancien capitaine de la troisième ne l'embrouillait sans le vouloir en sous-entendant qu'il avait déjà abandonné le combat. Une fois de plus, Sosuke lui sauva la mise, en interrompant son acolyte pour s'échapper vers Soul Society. Il en était resté immobile et muet devant la nouvelle apparence de celui-ci d'ailleurs.

Il avait été un peu trop passif dans cette histoire. Ce n'était pas bon.

Il se rattrapa par la suite bien sûr. Suite à son petit entrainement avec son père, il était venu prendre sa revanche, plus puissant que jamais. Il intercepta Gin avant qu'il ne se décide à intervenir pour tenter de subtiliser le Hogyoku qui décorait le torse du brun. Il avait juste fait en sorte de décaler le lieu de l'affrontement afin d'être à l'écart, tranquille. Aizen n'avait pas réellement fait de difficultés, il l'avait suivit sans broncher.  
>Désormais leurs lames s'entrechoquaient avec un bruit sourd et Ichigo serrait les dents alors qu'à chaque rencontre, il percevait toute la solitude que laissait entrevoir Kyoka Suigetsu. Mais il ignorait comment arrêter ce combat et revenir à une discussion plus simple. Et le brun ne semblait pas décider à lui tendre une quelconque perche. Se pourrait-il qu'après tout ce temps, il lui ait encore gardé rancune de sa brutale décision de rompre leur lien ? Oui, sans l'ombre d'un doute.<p>

C'était ce qu'il aurait aimé croire… Ça aurait peut être été plus facile pour lui de passer à autre chose et de revenir à ce qu'on attendait de lui. Mais le destin semblait plutôt capricieux et lui laissa entrevoir un éclat particulier caché en parti par la garde de la lame d'Aizen ainsi que par la main de ce dernier. Un éclat qu'il eut le temps de reconnaitre et qui lui apporta sa réponse, même s'il se débrouilla pour ne pas laisser entrevoir une quelconque émotion. Le petit éclat d'une lune et d'une étoile argentées.

Il s'élança à nouveau vers le brun qui l'imita. Il sembla même pour Ichigo qu'il parvint à entendre le doux cliquetis de l'objet. Sa prise sur Zangetsu se relâcha et il freina, laissant le zanpakuto retomber le long de son corps. Sosuke n'eut pas le temps de faire pareil, et Kyoka Suigetsu transperça l'abdomen du plus jeune, sans qu'il ne bronche.  
>Le brun fronça les sourcils devant son geste, qui s'accentua lorsque le shinigami remplaçant lui répondit d'un sourire en coin. S'emparant de son poignet il tira pour sa rapprocher du traitre, ignorant la morsure cruelle du métal, ses doigts serrant pour empêcher son adversaire de se libérer de cette prise. Sa main libre vint relever le strap, accroché au Tsuka avant de remonter se poser sur la joue du plus grand.<p>

- Je ne pensais pas que tu le garderais, après la crise que tu m'as faite.  
>- C'est… mon trésor. Ironiquement il ne m'a jamais quitté. Malgré ce que tu m'as fait. Il m'a fallu du temps pour te pardonner tu sais ?<p>

Touché, fut la pensée du rouquin alors qu'il laissait échapper une légère grimace à cette réponse. Aizen retrouva son léger sourire habituel à cette réaction mais il n'eut pas le même impact que d'habitude sur l'adolescent.

- C'était ça ou tu finissais par y passer.  
>- Je sais. (Et devant le haussement de sourcil d'Ichigo, il haussa les épaules) Kyoka me l'a expliqué.<br>- Kyoka ?  
>- Elle s'est révélée à moi juste après que tu sois parti.<p>

L'arme vibra doucement, en réponse, comme pour approuver les paroles de son possesseur. Aizen se libéra doucement, tirant son arme pour libérer Ichigo qui grogna. Kyoka Suigetsu gela en partie la plaie, lui évitant l'hémorragie. C'est avec une moue ennuyée que le brun observa sa lame devenue entièrement rouge à cause du sang du rouquin.

_- C'est une belle robe, je l'aime beaucoup._

Kyoka Suigetsu en gloussa, s'attirant une remarque agacée du traitre. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant au contraire, son rire redoublant. Il n'insista pas, sachant que c'était inutile. Le Zanpakuto se calmerait tout seul. Maudit soit son arme et son comportement versatile.

_- A l'image du tien, très cher. Je te rappelle que tu es censé éliminer tes opposants par tous les moyens possibles, et non taper gentiment la discute avec eux. Enfin, lui... Mais il est spécial, n'est ce pas ?_

Il ne daigna pas répondre, son regard se concentrant sur l'adolescent qui avait posé une de ses mains sur sa blessure, touchant du bout des doigts la fine protection de glace. Le shinigami remplaçant détourna la tête, grognon.

- Et moi qui culpabilisais de t'avoir laissé tout seul avec ta famille.  
>- Je ne suis pas resté avec eux longtemps.<br>- Ho, tu as finalement fugué ?  
>- Après avoir tué mon père. Kyoka lui a assuré une mort lente dans ses illusions.<p>

Le regard chocolat ne cachait pas la satisfaction liée à ce souvenir. Ichigo eut un léger soupire. Il admettait que l'homme qu'il avait pu rencontrer n'était pas une des plus sympathiques qu'il connaisse, mais ça ne justifiait pas cette fin. Enfin c'était fait et Sosuke avait eu sa petite vengeance après tant de temps.

- Je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester. Alors je suis parti à ta recherche, sans succès bien sûr. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas trouvé de gens « sympa » comme tu m'avais dit. Les gens n'ont cessé de s'écarter que lorsque je suis devenu vice-capitaine.  
>- Sosuke…<br>- Mon avis est déjà fait, le coupa le brun, d'un geste de la main, ils sont faibles, ayant peur du pouvoir. Et en même temps ils le convoitent. Je les déteste. Depuis le début et jusqu'à la fin.

Aizen recula de quelques pas, allant s'asseoir sur un morceau de béton, vestige de leurs derniers échanges de coups, posant Kyoka contre la structure malgré les protestations de cette dernière. Alors que le rouquin se rapprochait lentement de lui, il se mit à lui répliquer brièvement ce qui avait pu se passé, il y a plus de cent ans en avant.  
>Que l'enfant qu'il avait été n'avait eu aucune difficulté à survivre, ayant l'habitude. Il s'était mit à la recherche de l'adolescent, et qu'au bout de plusieurs fois à retourner le Rukongai en vain, il avait enfin eu sa première piste en entendant le nom de Kurosaki Isshin, qui était un shinigami et donc hors de portée à ce moment là.<p>

S'il avait été ennuyé, il avait tenté de rentrer dans le Seireitei pour se faire rejeter, les âmes non shinigami n'y étant pas accepté bien sûr. Il était passé des personnes qui l'évitaient, à celles qui se moquaient ouvertement de plus petit qu'eux. Pendant un temps, il s'était amusé à leur jouer des tours. Kyoka Suigetsu communiquant avec lui sans se matérialiser sous forme de sabre, et l'aidant dans ses plans.

Être un shinigami ne l'avait pas vraiment tenté au début. Parce qu'il ne se retrouvait pas dans cet idéal prôné de protéger autrui, de protéger les plus faibles et, à l'inverse, de détruire les ennemis de la Soul Society. Il aurait pu voir un intérêt à être affecté au monde réel, mais il était persuadé à cet instant qu'Ichigo se trouvait bien dans le monde des esprits. Mais n'ayant pas le choix pour le bien de ses projets, il était finalement rentré à l'académie.  
>Ho, pas tout de suite. Il avait mis plusieurs années avant de postuler. Il voulait se fondre dans la masse. Il en avait profité pour se créer et peaufiner le personnage qu'on lui connaissait bien, celui du gentil petit shinigami dévoué à son prochain. Même s'il n'en pensait pas moins il avait été irréprochable, veillant à ne pas montrer trop de pouvoirs. Il s'entrainait seul avec Kyoka Suigetsu comme mentor, jusqu'à atteindre son Bankai.<p>

Les 6 années d'études passées pour devenir Shinigami, il était monté peu à peu en grade, afin de pouvoir se rapprocher d'Isshin. Sans aller directement le voir ou le parler. Il s'était juste renseigné. En parallèle, il avait commencé à monter tout son projet pour trouver un moyen de franchir les limites shinigami et être ainsi en mesure de prendre l'ascendant sur ce monde. Ichigo fit à voix haute le rapprochement avec ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, ce qui fit ricaner le brun.

- Bientôt je pourrai t'offrir le monde. Comme promis. Et tu me reviendras.  
>- Je t'en prie… Je n'en veux pas, ça ne m'intéresse pas.<br>- Oui. Il n'y a bien que toi pour refuser ce cadeau.

Il y eut un silence, Ichigo ouvrant de grands yeux. Le regard ambre se fit bientôt assassin, et l'adolescent saisit son adversaire par le col, grognant devant le regard clairement moqueur que lui opposait Aizen avant que ce dernier ne s'empare de son poignet pour le faire lâcher prise et remettre convenablement son vêtement. Oh oui... Il avait très peur, ça se voyait.

- Je te vois venir ! Je ne suis pas différent des autres.  
>- Je n'ai rien dit…<br>- Tu l'as pensé tellement fort.  
>- Je reste persuadé que tu n'as pas ta place ici. Je pourrais t'offrir tout ce que tu veux, pourquoi refuses-tu ?<br>- Parce que je n'ai besoin de rien.

Aizen soupira mais n'insista pas plus, préférant reprendre son récit. Au grand dam du rouquin, il ne refit pas allusion à ce qui avait pu se passer précédemment, lorsque Isshin les avaient interrompu, coupant le brun en pleine révélation. Ainsi donc, avait-il suivit Isshin, jusqu'à le voir se rapprocher de Masaki et les voir fonder une famille. Ce n'est qu'en apprenant le prénom de leur premier enfant qu'il avait compris qu'il venait enfin de remettre la main sur la personne qu'il cherchait.

- Ça explique pourquoi je n'ai pas été capable de tenir plus longtemps.  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- Le fait que tu sois d'un autre espace-temps m'a fait utiliser beaucoup plus de reiatsu pour me permettre de te donner corps. J'ai toujours eu un fort reiatsu, si tu avais été de mon époque j'aurais pu maintenir ta présence plusieurs jours d'affilés sans m'arrêter.  
>- Ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu n'as pas essayé de recommencer.<br>- Mais j'ai tenté. Sitôt après que tu sois parti d'ailleurs. Mais tous mes essais ont échoués.

Il y eut un silence. Le brun finit par secouer la tête, en lui expliquant qu'à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose, il l'avait protégé du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il reconnu avoir été présent lorsque Grand Fisher les avait attaqués. Il l'avait empêché de dévorer le rouquin mais n'avait rien pu faire pour sa mère. N'avait pas réellement voulu en fait. Mais il préféra le taire. Le concerné baissa la tête, n'aimant pas que ce souvenir douloureux lui soit rappelé, même maintenant que sa mère était définitivement vengée.  
>Aizen eut un léger sourire. Toutes ses épreuves pour lui permettre d'évoluer, c'était parce qu'il estimait que la place du shinigami remplaçant était à ses côtés. Et il lui avoua sans honte, que parfois, il en venait à espérer qu'Ichigo soit tué. Pour qu'il atterrisse à Soul Society et qu'il puisse prendre alors le relais. Personnellement.<p>

- Tu dois me trouver égoïste. Je le suis.  
>- Non je…crois que je peux comprendre tes motivations.<p>

Sans prévenir, le traitre s'empara de Kyoka suigetsu, donnant un grand coup circulaire. Par réflexe Ichigo le contra à l'aide de Zangetsu, fixant le possesseur de l'Hogyoku. Il avança, les lames ne se quittant pas, jusqu'à se tenir devant Sosuke. Ils ne virent pas l'ombre se déplacer dans leur direction, trop concentré l'un sur l'autre.

- Tu aimerais peut être entendre que je suis désolé ? Je vais te décevoir dans ce cas, car je ne regrette absolument rien.  
>- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer me faire des excuses.<br>- Je n'en ai jamais fait. Pas de sincère, même à toi. Il m'arrive encore parfois de vouloir refermer mes doigts sur ta gorge et de serrer, serrer, toujours plus fort.

L'humain grimaça, portant instinctivement une main à son cou. L'ancien capitaine parti à rire à cette réaction avant d'être brutalement interrompu par une lumière sortant de son torse. Aizen eut un hoquet avant que la colère ne se peigne sur ses traits en réalisant que c'était du kido qui venait de le toucher. Un coup d'œil en direction de l'adolescent lui appris que ce dernier ne semblait pas plus comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer, et le fixait, un air quelque peu inquiet sur le visage.  
>Il se tourna pour faire face à Urahara Kisuke, qui affirma que ce sort avait été crée spécialement pour lui. <em>Quelle honneur<em>…pensa t-il avec ironie. Il tenta de s'en défaire, mais ses efforts ne le conduire qu'à accélérer la progression du sort d'entrave qui se mit à l'enfermer progressivement, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'étendait sur son corps.

Il laissa éclater sa colère.

Mais avant d'être totalement scellé, il repoussa l'adolescent d'un grand coup de lame allié à un sort de kido. L'explosion qui en résultat le fit lâcher Kyoka Suigetsu et blessa l'adolescent qui s'écroula lourdement plus loin. Il ne voulait pas y aller si fort mais n'avait pas eu le choix. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un soupçonne le lien étrange qui liait les deux combattants, Ichigo risquant de voir la Soul Society et ses anciens alliés se retourner contre lui.  
>Le Shinigami Remplaçant se releva avec difficultés, encore quelques peu sonné par le choc auquel il ne s'était pas du tout attendu. Il ne put qu'assister, impuissant, à la disparition d'Aizen sous cette carapace blanche surmontée d'une croix.<p>

Quelques pas, et il se baissa… Tomba à genoux… Pour refermer ses doigts sur la lame de Kyoka Suigetsu dont il sentit immédiatement la panique. Tensa Zangetsu lui-même répétait sa question en boucle, lui demandant s'il allait bien, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme lui réponde qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Seulement qu'une partie de ses vêtements étaient parti en fumée. Encore. Tensa Zangetsu resta sceptique, préférant ne pas souligner que le torse de l'adolescent était en sang et que la protection de glace sur son abdomen avait volé en éclat. Il retourna à son mutisme et au calme.

L'autre Zanpakuto par contre…

Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais la proximité de l'ancien capitaine de la douzième l'en empêcha. Ce dernier vint aux nouvelles, le félicitant pour avoir tenu tête au brun et lui avoir permis de pouvoir régler définitivement le problème. Ichigo retint en grimace en ce demandant ce que penserait son mentor s'il en connaissait la véritable version.  
>Il lui offrit un simulacre de sourire, avant de s'effondrer, rattrapé de justesse par le scientifique qui haussa un sourcil, prenant sans tarder l'adolescent dans ses bras pour le mener en lieux sûr et le faire soigner. Heureusement qu'Unohana venait de montrer le bout de son nez.<p>

Celle-ci leur confirma que les blessures d'Ichigo n'étaient pas si grave que ça, et qu'il avait surement subi le contrecoup de son combat. Isshin bomba le torse, fier de « l'exploit » de son fils. Désirant le laisser se reposer, il posa sa main sur la garde de Kyoka Suigetsu, tentant de la soustraire à la poigne de l'adolescent. A sa grande surprise, la main de celui-ci se referma un peu plus en sentant l'arme bouger, jusqu'à ce que le fer n'ouvre une entaille dans sa paume, renforçant le carmin de la lame. Il ne sentit pas non plus la fureur de Kyoka de sentir que quelqu'un d'autre que son maître ou l'adolescent ait osé la toucher.

Quand le rouquin reprit conscience avec la réalité, ce fut pour sentir une douleur sourde sur tout le haut du corps et un de ses bras. Il eut un grognement de douleur, avant de rouvrir les yeux sur… Le ciel bleu. Le temps que ses souvenirs ne lui reviennent, il perçut des mouvements et des chuchotements à sa droite.

- Je crois qu'il est réveillé.  
>- Fils ! Comment tu te sens ?<p>

Le visage d'Urahara et Isshin entrèrent dans son champ de vision et il haussa un sourcil, se redressant, très vite aidé par les deux adultes. S'ensuivit les questions habituelles, qui lui permit de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer : profiter du fait qu'Aizen soit concentré sur Ichigo pour frapper et le mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier de savoir qu'en gros il n'avait été qu'un… un… un putain d'appât pour ces messieurs… Et qu'il venait une nouvelle fois de trahir Sosuke. Indirectement certes, mais les faits étaient là.  
>Une douce vibration lui fit baisser la tête, son regard tombant sur Kyoka Suigetsu toujours prisonnière de sa main. Et toujours aussi rouge d'ailleurs. D'ailleurs il dut faire une drôle de tête puisque Urahara lui expliqua qu'ils avaient tentés de lui faire lâcher l'arme sans succès. Et en effet, sa main était fortement entaillée, signe qu'il avait crispé ses doigts dessus.<p>

- On a retrouvé son fourreau, tien.  
>- Et… Aizen ?<br>- Il va être transférré au Seireitei pour être jugé.  
>- Mh.<p>

La main libre de l'adolescent se referma sur le dit fourreau, il soupira, avant d'invoquer il ne savait quelle excuse pour pouvoir s'éloigner et avoir un peu la paix. Les deux adultes n'insistèrent pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête et de le laisser seul. Kyoka Suigetsu vibra une nouvelle fois et il eut un léger sourire.  
>Il s'installa dans un coin, prenant le temps de nettoyer Kyoka Suigetsu du sang désormais sécher, révélant l'éclat blanc de la lame. Rangeant celle-ci dans son fourreau il banda alors sa main et s'empara de Zangetsu. La tête baissée, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, se demandant comment il devait réagir.<p>

_- Si tu veux agir, tu as intérêt à le faire vite. Ils ne prendront pas le risque de laisser Aizen ici plus longtemps.  
>- T'es pas connu pour élaborer des tactiques mon roi. T'as intérêt à bouger ton cul. Maintenant.<em>

Un dernier regard vers son père et son mentor en pleine discussion, avant que son regard ne se pose sur l'arme de son adversaire. Malgré la protection en bois il sentit une douce chaleur qui lui arracha un sourire. Kyoka Suigetsu ne pouvait pas parler directement avec lui mais se débrouillait pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle désirait.

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Son regard se ferma. Plus déterminé que jamais, il disparut dans un shunpo. Au même moment le petit groupe du Hueco Mundo arrivait à l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter à toute vitesse. Repérer le groupe de Shinigami de la douzième qui était chargé de l'escorte ne fut pas très compliqué. Les abattre sans leur donner le temps de réagir encore moins.  
>Il posa sa main sur la structure blanche, fermant un instant les yeux avec un air douloureux sur le visage. Le temps pour lui de se reprendre un peu et de chercher la solution. C'était un sort de kido n'est ce pas ? Alors la technique était simple… En Théorie. Il devait trouver le fameux point d'origine de la structure.<p>

Le sort avait commencé par transpercer Sosuke un peu au dessus de l'Hogyoku. S'emparant de Zangetsu et Kyoka Suigetsu, il frappa de toutes ses forces où il pensait trouver cet endroit. Son instinct se révéla être le bon. Le haut de la structure s'effondra en morceau, révélant le traitre jusqu'au niveau de la taille. Ses pouvoirs disparus il était revenu à sa forme première. Le Hogyoku brillait faiblement.  
>Sosuke inspira une grande goulée d'air qui lui faisait cruellement défaut. Ce fut le temps nécessaire au rouquin pour le libérer totalement. Rangeant ses armes l'adolescent s'empara du bras de son aîné, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester et partant dans les différentes ruelles pour rejoindre les limites de la ville et l'espèce de forêt de la Soul Society. Alors seulement, le rouquin s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.<p>

- J'apprécie ton geste… Mais tu n'aurais pas dû...  
>- C'est trop tard Sosuke.<br>- Te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu viens de faire ?  
>- Oui, et j'assume. Et si tu veux toujours m'étrangler attends au moins qu'on se soit éloignés d'ici.<p>

Le rouquin tendit le bras, rendant Kyoka Suigetsu à son propriétaire. Ce dernier s'en empara lentement, baissant la tête en même temps que la lame. Son regard s'assombrit brusquement mais le shinigami remplaçant ne le vit pas.

- Tu as conscience que désormais toi comme moi, nous sommes des fugitifs.  
>- Je sais. On trouvera bien un moyen de s'en sortir.<br>- Tu n'as pas vraiment réfléchis quand tu es venu n'est ce pas ? … Je vais me considérer comme flatté de cette attention.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel devant le ton ronronnant de Sosuke, se retournant pour faire face au brun avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, venant refermer ses bras sur le large torse, sa joue se posant en dessous de l'épaule. D'abord immobile, Sosuke finit par répondre un peu maladroitement à l'étreinte, ses propres bras serrant les épaules du plus petit. Lorsque l'adolescent voulu briser ce moment, le brun l'en empêcha, le gardant contre lui malgré les maigres protestations de son prisonnier qui gigota un peu. Pas assez pour espérer pouvoir se libérer.

- On ne peut pas rester ici, Sosuke.  
>- Attends, il y a quelque chose dont je n'ai plus besoin.<p>

C'est avec de gros yeux qu'il vit l'ancien capitaine porter une main à son torse et d'enfoncer ses doigts pour les refermer sur le Hogyoku et l'extraire de sa prison de chair après quelques efforts qui lui coupèrent momentanément le souffle. L'objet séparé de son ancien maître fut envoyé d'un geste brusque le plus loin possible d'eux et Aizen commença à s'éloigner, suivit du plus jeune qui s'inquiéta de son état.  
>Les shinigami de la ville avaient enfin remarqué la double disparition, et ils commençaient à bouger, surement en train de fouiller la ville à leur recherche. Heureusement qu'Aizen avait eut le réflexe de masquer son reiatsu. Ichigo n'en avait pas besoin, son niveau faisant qu'il n'était plus perceptible. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le paysage verdoyant jusqu'à s'arrêter, vaincus par la fatigue de tous ces combats.<p>

- Dit, ça ne va pas te gêner, de ne plus avoir le Hogyoku ?  
>- Tu es bien placé pour savoir que même sans, je ne crains pas grand monde.<br>- N'empêche…Tu as fais tellement de choses pour mettre la main dessus.  
>- Tu te préoccupes trop des autres, Ichigo.<p>

L'adolescent se renfrogna, se taisant. Les deux hommes passèrent ainsi le reste de la journée à alterner entre les déplacements et les pauses. Ne ralentissant sensiblement l'allure qu'une fois la nuit tombée, ce qui leur permettrait de masquer leur présence plus facilement et atténuant donc le danger qui planait au dessus de leur tête. Ichigo se plaignit à voix basse de ne plus rien voir d'ailleurs, faisant rire son aîné. C'était faux. La lumière de la lune leur permettait de distinguer sans trop de difficultés les environs. Ils s'étaient mis à discuter alors d'une possible destination. Ou plutôt, Ichigo s'occupait de faire la conversation pour deux.

- Je crois, qu'il n'y a qu'une seule issue possible pour nous. avait finit par laisser tomber Aizen, coupant l'adolescent dans son monologue, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle te plaise.

Ichigo avait laissé échapper un sifflement, avant qu'il ne heurte le torse de son compagnon d'infortune qui s'était brusquement arrêté sans le prévenir. Il reconnaissait ne pas faire attention à ce qui se passait devant lui. Il pesta en se frottant le nez, avant de sentir les bras du brun se refermer une nouvelle fois sur ses épaules. L'ancien capitaine se pencha, murmurant et le faisant frissonner. Mais pas vraiment de peur…

- Ichigo… J'aimerai que tu m'accordes une faveur.  
>- Mais encore ?<br>- J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait nous assurer la tranquillité. Mais pour cela, il va falloir que tu me suives sans te poser de question.  
>- Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, je ne serai pas là.<p>

Le shinigami remplaçant jouait aux fiers mais n'en menait en réalité par large. Il détestait quand Sosuke s'amusait à ce petit jeu. En dire trop… Mais en même temps pas assez et refuser d'expliciter quand on lui posait des questions. Ou dévier à l'aide de questions. Comme s'il essayait de gagner du temps, c'était agaçant.  
>Non en fait… Il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui venait de rater un épisode. Tensa Zangetsu, comme Kyoka qui vibrait encore il y a quelques instants étaient étrangement silencieux, rendant l'atmosphère lourde à ses yeux.<p>

- Si tu as un souci… Tu peux me le dire, hein ?

Sosuke ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer un peu plus fort ses épaules. Et Ichigo sentit un certain malaise s'emparer de sa personne. Il posa ses mains sur le torse, appuyant pour se libérer. Le brun lui offrit un léger sourire confiant. Il soupira.

- Bon, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
>- J'ai simplement envie… d'être un peu plus égoïste encore.<p>

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil devant l'attitude parfaitement désinvolte de l'adulte. A le voir ainsi, on ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils étaient poursuivis car étant considéré comme des parias. On ne croyait pas non plus que le traitre possédait actuellement au niveau du torse un trou de la taille d'une balle de golf qu'il laissait saigner sans s'en occuper plus que ça.  
>Le brun dut lire ses reproches silencieux dans son regard, car il se mit à rire avant de poser son front contre le sien, ne quittant pas des yeux les orbes ambre.<p>

- C'est très simple, considère cela comme une autre « crise » de ma part. Pour reprendre tes termes. Je te veux pour moi seul Ichigo. Soit mien.  
>- …Je le suis depuis bien longtemps déjà. Je ne veux plus te laisser seul. Pas une deuxième fois.<p>

Plus que satisfait de cette réponse, le regard chocolat se mit à pétiller de malice. Aizen était heureux. Visiblement heureux. D'avoir réalisé finalement, un des deux grands objectifs qu'il s'était imposés. Ça n'en serait que plus facile pour tous les deux.

- A défaut de pouvoir tenir ma promesse de t'offrir le monde, je ferais en sorte que celui-ci ne te souille pas.  
>- Mh.<br>- Toi comme moi, nous n'avons pas notre place ici, alors partons.

Ichigo se contenta d'acquiescer, les yeux mi clos. Il entendit un léger bruit mais ne bougea pas, gardant son regard fixé à celui de son aîné. Il n'eut aucune réaction visible alors que Kyoka Suigetsu se parait de nouveau de son sang, se contentant de s'effondrer en silence contre le brun. Ce dernier releva son visage, pour poser avec tendresse ses lèvres sur les siennes, un goût métallique envahissant sa bouche. Il se redressa en passant sa langue sur toute la longueur de sa lèvre inférieure, récupérant les dernières gouttes de sang.

Ichigo était définitivement digne de lui. Beau et fort jusqu'à la fin.

Mais son temps était désormais compté. Son Reiatsu avait filtré et avait probablement alerté tous les shinigami des environs qui se précipiteraient ici le plus vite possible. Il n'admettrait pas d'être interrompu maintenant et de perdre l'adolescent définitivement.

Lorsque Isshin et Kisuke, les deux Shinigami les plus proches, parvinrent sur le lieu où ils avaient détectés le reiatsu d'Aizen, le jour commençait tout juste à se lever. Ils étaient parvenus à une clairière, où ils se figèrent.  
>Ichigo, comme Sosuke, étaient bel et bien là, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre en une étrange mise en scène : le tissus rouge ceignant la taille du brun servait à lier les poignets et les mains dont ils avaient croisés les doigts. Le plus surprenant étant sans doute la présence de Kyoka Suigetsu, traversant le torse de l'adolescent et l'empalant au sol et de Tensa Zangetsu, faisant de même avec l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième. Trop proches, leurs visages tournés vers l'intérieur se touchaient presque.<p>

Urahara baissa un peu son bob sur ses yeux. Une fois n'était pas coutume il avait un visage extrêmement sérieux, mais ne se sentait pas le courage de faire le pitre face à ce qu'il voyait. Avec précaution il s'approcha d'Ichigo, posant sa main sur le cou, et réitérant l'opération avec Aizen. Il releva la tête vers Isshin, toujours interdit et secoua doucement la tête. L'homme sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Le blond se redressa, rejoignant le patriarche de la famille Kurosaki pour lui poser la main sur l'épaule.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé Isshin.

Isshin déglutit, voulant répondre quelque chose. Il ne put. Et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire demi-tours pour informer les autres de leur découverte, ils virent les deux corps voler littéralement éclat pour ne laisser au sol que quelques traces de sang.  
>La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et les deux Shinigami posèrent leurs mains sur la garde de leurs propres armes, presque prêt à les voir surgir en leur annonçant, ironique, que leur petit tour de passe-passe était plutôt réussi.<p>

Isshin aurait même _préféré_que ce soit ça. Même si c'était une blague de très…mais alors de très mauvais goût.

Non.

A la place, ils virent les deux armes laisser échapper un dernier éclat et tomber en poussière pour disparaitre à leur tour.

Avec amertume, Isshin comprit que cette fois c'était vraiment fini. Il se passa une main sur le visage, réalisant après coup que celle-ci tremblait. Kisuke fit quelque pas avant de revenir vers lui, remontant sa main pour lui montrer quelque chose qu'il avait trouvé prisonnier des mains des deux hommes et qu'il avait eu le temps de chiper. Interrogateur il s'en empara pour l'observer. Une simple petite décoration. Une lune et une étoile de la couleur de l'argent. Il s'en souvenait. Il l'avait vu sur la lampe de bureau de son fils, même si l'objet avait disparu peu de temps avant la bataille.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur ce souvenir, et le vendeur, respectant son silence, le dépassa pour disparaitre. Il ferait seul son rapport.

Il resta un temps à regarder l'endroit où le corps de son fils se trouvait quelques moments plus tôt, avant de relever la tête, réalisant qu'à l'autre bout de la clairière Ichigo lui faisait un signe d'au revoir, un léger sourire aux lèvres, semblant lui dire qu'il était désolé. Derrière lui, et semblant agacé, Sosuke était adossé à un tronc. Il se frotta les yeux, espérant avoir bien vu, mais quand il rouvrit les paupières, il était de nouveau seul.

Alors il prit conscience. Que c'était fini. Qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais son fils. Et alors que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, il tomba à genoux, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

Il hurla.

* * *

><p>Et voila qui signe la fin de cette fiction ^^<br>Fin volontairement ouverte, à vous d'y voir ce qui vous plait.

Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
